baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarven Defender
|quick weapon buttons = Four |notable_professionals = |cap_proficiency_points = Four points for hammers and axes, two points for all other weapons |additional_proficiency_points = See table |hitpoints = 1d12 |attacks_per_round = Gains 1/2 attacks per round at levels 7 and 13 |additional_lore_points = +1 point/lvl. |multi_class = No|dual_class = No}}Dwarven Defender is one of the class kits available for fighters. This class kit has a fairly self-explanatory specialization: defending weaker characters, holding the line and absorbing damage. It is only available to dwarves. Ability Scores ^ Fighters have access to percentile strength. Special abilities of the fighter Advanced weapon specialization This class may achieve High Mastery in any hammers and axes, allowing them to invest up to four points into these Weapon Proficiencies. As a result, dwarven defenders may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from these specific proficiencies. Dwarven defenders may not spend more than 2 proficiency points in any other weapon type. The following table is accurate to the Enhanced Edition games. See the Weapon Proficiency page for information on other versions. * Axes and Hammers only. Dwarven Defender Abilities *May use Defensive Stance level/4 times per day. Gains one use at level 1, one use at level 4, and an additional use every 4 levels thereafter. For 1 turn, the Dwarven Defender gains +50% resistance to all forms of physical damage, a -2 bonus to saving throws, and a 50% movement rate penalty. Does not stack with Hardiness high-level ability. *Gains +5% resistance to crushing, slashing, piercing, and missile damage every 5 levels to a maximum of 20% at level 20 *Gains 1d12 Hit Points per level; on par only with Barbarian. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * War Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. Gameplay *Dwarven Defenders are far superior to barbarians in the early game where Armor Class is much more valuable. *With high Constitution score, Dwarven Defenders may have a vast sum of bonus on their saving throw *Defensive Stance provides better protection than Hardiness *Defender of Easthaven is suggestible to reach 90% physical damage reduction while in Defensive Stance. *Belt of Inertial Barrier is suggested to reduce magic damage. Table for experience, weapon proficiency points, hitpoints and Damage resistance For more information, see Experience tables. Category:Kits